Vellai Pookal
| running time = 122 Minutes | country = India | language = Tamil | Associate Director = Vidhyashankar Balasubramaniyan Chavi Khare }} Vellaipookal ( ) is a 2019 Tamil-language suspense thriller film directed by Vivek Elangovan. The film stars Vivek and is produced by Indus Creations, an arts group based in Seattle. The film was released with Kanchana 3, Jersey, and Mehandi Circus in South Indian Tamil Nadu box office on 19 April 2019, a day after the start of 2019 Indian general election. Plot The film moves ahead in 2 parallel storylines, one involving a small girl who is captivated in a Warehouse along with her mother & is subjected to abuse by her father. Her mother is bedridden in a paralyzed state and hence, the two are unable to escape from there, while the father is involved in Drug and flesh trade. In Chennai, Rudhran (Vivek) is a Retired Police Officer, who has a knack of solving crimes, whilst observing the crime scenes and imagining himself in the criminal's shoes to deduce how the crimes occurred. He has distanced himself from his son, as the latter married his lover against Rudhran's wishes. It is later revealed that his son, Ajay, had informed of this love 2 days prior to his marriage date, thus causing humiliation to Rudhran. Now retired, Rudhran comes to the US to spend time with his son Ajay (Dev), upon insistence by the Police Commissioner (Gajaraj). Both Rudhran and Ajay have not spoken much in three years, and they try to bury the hatchet. Rudhran also does not want to talk to Ajay’s American wife Alice (Paige Henderson). While Rudhran visits the US to solve the family hurdles, he comes across certain strange events involving his new neighbors. Initially, he rubbishes them off and tries to blend in the new atmosphere, with some help from Bharathi (Charle) and his daughter Ramya (Pooja Devariya); who is also Ajay's colleague. One day, while Ajay & Rudhran are out on a day trip to explore the city; one of his neighbors goes missing. Almost immediately, Rudhran's police instincts kick in; although he is warned by the local Police to stay away from the investigation. Ajay too reprimands Rudhran for getting involved, reminding him that he is retired. But his instincts refuse to give in. Rudhran secretly inspects the house of the missing neighbor, and almost gets caught for the same. The same night, he encounters another young boy Carlos, in the neighborhood, who subsequently goes missing. The neighbors, including Ramya, stereo-typically blame a few seemingly shady people for the kidnappings, including a Pakistani National & a Black man, Rudhran refuses to believe these stereotypes and thinks like a Cop would, often dragging Bharathi into his personal investigations. During a conversation regarding the case, Ramya angrily leaves the dining table & Rudhran comes to know of her sad past. Apologizing to Bharathi, Rudhran continues to investigate the case of the kidnappings. One day; Rudhran leaves early with Bharathi to inspect a crime scene, it is when he has his first conversation with Alice. Previously he had a verbal altercation with Ajay regarding the latter's marriage. Ajay refused to talk to Rudhran after that. A couple of days later, Ajay goes missing. Now Rudhran is caught in an emotional turmoil. He has to battle his Cop instincts and deal with his emotions as a father. Based on some suspicions, Rudhran and Bharathi tail the black man to a far off warehouse. Unfortunately, both are caught by the perpetrators; but thankfully, Bharathi had dialled 911 before blacking out, thus enabling both of them to be saved in time. While leaving from there, Rudhran finds the body of Mona (1st Victim) and this creates a new twist in the tale. At the precinct, Rudhran & Bharathi realize that someone is trying to throw them off the trail of the case, thus indicating that they're nearing the criminal. Following another hunch, Rudhran goes to the house of the Pakistani National Majid; but finds out that the only thing Majid can be accused of is giving shelter to Syrian Refugees, whom Majid was trying to protect; lest they be branded as terrorists. Then Rudhran realizes that Ajay went missing on a Wednesday, the day that garbage gets collected in their neighborhood every week. Following this lead, they rush to the garbage dump, but it turns out to be a dead end. After some more pondering, Rudhran rushes to Bharathi's house and asks Bharathi to call Ramya, who has gone to drop Alice. But neither of them picks up the call. Rudhran rushes with Bharathi to Odessa, claiming that Ajay is held up there. It is only then revealed that the small girl in the Parallel story-line and Alice are one and the same, with the other story-line being a flashback. 15 years ago, the teenager Nicole Burke, loses her mother and decides to step up to her abusive father and shoots him dead. Nicole's vengeance grows with her and she slowly takes revenge on all those who wronged her during her childhood. Growing up, Nicole changed her name to Alice and worked as a child care consultant in schools, to make sure no other child suffers her fate. It is revealed that Mona used to abuse kids who came to her photo studio for taking pictures and Carlos used to take obscene videos of other students in his school after drugging them. Alice/Nicole got rid of them. Rudhran deduces that Alice/Nicole has killed many people in the past, many who have committed such crimes and gotten away with it. Ajay is the only positive thing that seemed to have happened in Alice's life. While usually quiet with others, Alice slowly warms up to Ajay and the two eventually get married. On the night of the verbal altercation with Rudhran, Ajay notices Alice's childhood photo in a missing person's report on TV and gets surprised. The next day, Ajay goes to Odessa and sees Alice chopping up someone. It is where he comes in contact with the Dandelions that give him a rash, the same kind of rash were found on Mona's body. Shocked at this revelation about Alice, Ajay waits for her to return home and confronts her. Afraid of losing Ajay, Alice comes back from work the next day without informing anyone, in a black pickup truck and kidnaps Ajay. The truck is spotted by the Garbage collector and he conveys the same to Ramya who was having Rudhran's phone; thus forcing Alice/Nicole to kidnap Ramya as well. Cut to the present, Alice has Rudhran and Bharathi at gun point and instructs her dog to guard them while she tries to escape with Ajay. Rudhran successfully evades the dog, and goes out to stop Alice, who desperately tries to start her pick up truck (Rudhran has earlier blocked its exhaust, to prevent her from escaping). While Rudhran tries to calm Alice, Ajay comes to his senses and Alice finally drops her gun. The movie ends with the police arriving at the scene and a voice-over by Rudhran indicating that we need to step up against child abuse and let the Vellai Pookal (Dandelions) bloom independently. Cast * Vivek as DCP Rudhran * Charle as Bharathi *Dev as Ajay * Pooja Devariya as Ramya *Paige Henderson as Alice *Gajaraj as Police Commissioner *Tyler Roy Roberts as Jeff *Peyton-Justine as Mary *Sudha Rajasekaran as Meena Production Vellaipookal was filmed in multiple locations in the Seattle metropolitan area, including WNP-3 and WNP-5 (more commonly known as the Satsop Nuclear Plant) as well as in Chennai. Soundtrack The soundtrack of the film was composed by Ramgopal Krishnaraju with all lyrics written by Madhan Karky. The music rights were acquired by Muzik 247. Release Actor Suriya revealed the first look of the film on March 22, 2019. The film released on April 12, during the weekend of Tamil New Year, in Bellevue and on April 19, 2019 in India. The trailer was released on March 26, 2019. The film released on 19 April, 2019. The movie was well received by critics and audience alike upon its release. The prestigious Anantha Vikatan review gave 43 on 100. It was on par with its contemporary hits Dhuruvangal Pathinaaru and Ratsasan. . All the departments including, writing, acting, cinematography, background music, set design, production, and direction were praised by the media outlets and reviewers. In spite of competition, the film prevailed its box office run well into the second week in India and around the world. Category:Tamil-language films Category:Indian films Category:2019 films Category:Directorial debut films Category:2000s Tamil-language films Category:Indian drama films Category:Indian action films Category:2010s Tamil-language films Category:Indian thriller films Category:Indian mystery films Category:American films Category:Films about police officers Category:Films shot in the United States References Vellaipookal (aka) Vellai Pookal Movie review. Behindwoods. 19 April, 2019